wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Scarab
Lady Scarab is a female HiveWing royal who appeared in The Lost Continent. She seems to harbor a more positive attitude toward SilkWings than the rest of the HiveWings, as she insisted Blue and Luna go before her at a candy store. She has what Luna called "super stink power," the ability to create a horrible stench at will. It is also hinted that Lady Scarab has a closer relationship with Cricket that will be revealed later in the series, most likely in The Hive Queen. Appearance Lady Scarab has lemon-yellow scales, black stripes on her wings, and ruby scales freckling her nose and tail. She wears a pair of spectacles . Biography The Lost Continent She was first seen when Blue and Luna entered a candy store called the Sugar Dream and was the customer that was unable to make up her mind. When Weevil entered the store and started bullying them, Lady Scarab stopped it, requesting that Weevil help her with a box of nectar vials. Then, when the storekeeper continues to be rude to Blue and Luna, she insisted that he help them. When Chafer challenged her, she started using a special HiveWing power that Luna calls "super stink powers", and the storekeeper quickly places their order and shuffles them out. On the way out, Lady Scarab advises Blue and Luna to "choose an establishment friendlier to SilkWings next time." Later, Cricket mentions that Lady Scarab has the only telescope in Cicada Hive and won’t lend it to anybody. Blue asked Cricket “You know Lady Scarab?”, and Cricket asks him the same question skeptically. Blue explains the scene in Sugar Dream to her and Cricket agrees with him that that sounds like her, "fiercely not awful." Blue wonders if Cricket has a special connection with Lady Scarab, although he doesn’t ask her about it. [[The Hive Queen|''The Hive Queen]] Lady Scarab first appears, unnamed, when Cricket spots her and Katydid sneaking into Cadelle's house. Katydid goes inside and Lady Scarab keeps watch outside. Katydid tells Cricket that Lady Scarab is with her. After Katydid and Cricket have a conversation, Katydid leaves and is scolded by Scarab, who was irritated about the fact Katydid took so long. Lady Scarab's next appearance is when Queen Wasp, controlling a HiveWing soldier at the time, demands to enter the mansion to get Katydid, believing her to be "the traitor she's looking for". Lady Scarab refuses to open her door. Wasp attempts to threaten her, but Lady Scarab throws the door open, furious, and angrily tells Wasp that Katydid is innocent and that she should leave her alone, saying that Katydid has not done Wasp any harm. Cricket realizes that Queen Wasp is unable to control Lady Scarab. Lady Scarab continues to resist until Katydid appears at the door to hand herself over to Queen Wasp, but Wasp says that she is "familiar, but not the dragon is looking for", and guesses that Katydid is in some way related to her "missing friend". Wasp controls Katydid as well and leaves. Lady Scarab retreats furiously back into her mansion. Cricket knocks on a side door of the mansion, and Lady Scarab eventually lets the younger HiveWing into her home. Lady Scarab demands to know if Cricket has the Book, to which Cricket replies that her friend has it and asks Lady Scarab what she knows about the Book. Lady Scarab admits she doesn't know much about it and has wanted to get ahold on it for years, and asks Cricket if Wasp's slow and horrible death was in there. Cricket says no, that the power of the Book was a lie and there were no more predictions in it. Lady Scarab muses that there wasn't a HiveWing queen succession line in the Book either. She asks Cricket why she is not hiding "in some distant corner of the continent". Cricket doesn't answer this and instead tells Lady Scarab that she has questions. She asks why Queen Wasp can't control neither of the two, but Lady Scarab says she doesn't know. Cricket asks ''how she doesn't know, but Lady Scarab says that "nobody knows why Wasp can do what she does" and that "no other dragon has ever done it before". Cricket doubts that there was no other dragon in history with the ability and asks Lady Scarab if she's sure, and Lady Scarab replies by saying "Of course I'm sure", adding that she has history books about centuries ago and that while she has traced back the family trees as far out as she could, she did not find a HiveWing that was able to control others' minds. She states that it certainly did not come from Clearsight's SilkWing husbands and reveals that HiveWings are related to SilkWings due to the generations following Clearsight's dragonets marrying SilkWings long ago; they were officially split into two tribes merely about 500 years ago. Cricket asks if any of Clearsight's children inherited the power to see the future, but Lady Scarab says there are none, according to the records. Cricket asks again why the mind control doesn't work on her and on Lady Scarab, asking if there's anything the two of them have in common and if there is anyone else free of it. Lady Scarab replies by saying that Wasp's sisters and Lady Jewel are free of it, though Wasp has threatened the latter with the mind-control a few times. Cricket then asks if she knows anything about a home for old dragons in Tsetse Hive and if they're kept there because Wasp is unable to control them. Lady Scarab says she doesn't know anything about that and mentions that all of her friends "went funny" before dying, like the dragon Cricket saw being surrounded by HiveWings when she was two years old. Cricket suggests that Wasp's power was still getting stronger, but Scarab brushes it off, saying that HiveWing powers "don't wander in fifty years later". Cricket asks why it doesn't work on the two yet again, and suggests that maybe she was half SilkWing. Lady Scarab denies it, saying that Cricket's is a pure HiveWing and that her true mother is Katydid. Cricket then asks how Katydid kept this a secret, and Lady Scarab replies by saying that Katydid eventually snuck her egg into the Cicada Hive Nest and Cadelle reluctantly agreed to pretend the egg was hers, hinting that she had helped with the compromise and the official records. Cricket asks if Scarab knew her father, to which she replies that Wasp forbade his marriage to Katydid, taking him away before he knew Cricket existed, and currently works for Queen Wasp. Cricket realizes that the reason why Lady Scarab has no servants is so no one she cares about can get hurt by the queen. Lady Scarab next appears with Lady Jewel in the cells. Jewel attempts to talk to Cricket, with Scarab chiming in angrily every other sentence. Eventually, Scarab is annoyed when Cricket agrees to sneak into the Jewel Hive Nest to spy on the queen Family Tree Trivia * A scarab is a type of dung beetle that was sacred to the Ancient Egyptains, in their myths, the sunrise god Khepri was depicted as a divine dung beetle rolling the sun across the sky, like how a real dung beetle rolls balls of dung. * Lady Scarab is one of four known dragons to wear spectacles of some kind. The first is Thoughtful, the third is Cricket, and the fourth is Malachite. * Scarab could also be a SandWing name. * Since Lady Jewel (her daughter), is a cousin to Queen Wasp, that makes her the aunt to Wasp and all her sisters. * She is the fifth dragon known to have freckle-like markings on her scales, the other four being Qibli, Queen Thorn, Sandfly and Lynx. * She's the 2nd HiveWing to have Mind-Control Resistance Gallery HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang ScarabTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing HiveWing Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing File:F2F18D5B-BD97-4E46-89EF-604E9B77B02D.jpeg|A real-life scarab References ru:Скарабей Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:LC Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:HQ Characters